To Cry Blood
by kurokoi
Summary: To cry blood What if Naruto was an Uchiha? What if instead of Sausuke Naruto was Itachi's little brother? What if when the time came Itachi was forced to try to kill Naruto during the Uchiha massacre and Naruto is forced to kill him. Now Naruto is forced to take on the burden of the cursed eyes of The Mangekyo sharingan and fight for his sanity as his grief slowly consumes him.
1. To Cry Blood

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did oh what fun there would be**_

_**Innocence lost**_

"Tachi-nii!" Yelled the little blond as I walked through the door.

He's just learning how to talk and already I know that Tachi will be my new name. I've been his favorite since he was born. I suppose It's because I've practically raised him since birth but I never said I didn't enjoy being Tachi-nii. I love the little bundle of sunshine and I'd do anything for him.

"TACHI-NII!" Naruto whined."play!"

Ok Naru-chan let me get changed and then we can play ninja ok?" Itachi replied.

"Yay Tachi's the best!" Naruto beamed.

Grabbing Itachi by the hand zoomed down the hall towards Itachi's room **_how sad Itachi thought. He doesn't_** **_realize I'm covered in blood" and indeed he was, covered was an_** **_understatement. The result of another assassination mission which seemed_** **_to be increasing in number as of late the worst part was Itachi had to_** **_look into those innocent eyes and act like a hero no matter how_** **_deplorable his actions really were. All for the sake of lil Naru he told himself always for Naru._**

From the beginning Itachi had always been the one to protect him. When the nine tails was sealed it was Itachi that hid with Naruto from the assassins that came seeking revenge for their lost loved ones, and when he was older it was Itachi who fought off the angry villagers that tried to beat Naruto. There was no one he loved more than little Naruto. Sadly he was the only one in his family that did care for him. His father Fugaku Uchiha was a bastard that hardly cared for his own son, let alone the offspring of his wife and another man. That's right Mikoto had an affair with the Yondaime resulting in Naruto's birth. When this was discovered Fugaku had wanted to kill Naruto right there in the hospital. However before he got the chance the Kyubi attacked taking the lives of thousands of shinobi among the killed was the Yondaime hokage himself. He died sealing the beast away inside of Naruto and his last wish was for Naruto to live, and be seen as a hero. The Uchiha were then honor bound to let Naruto live but not happily of course. Mikoto can't even look at Naruto without crying for the loss of her former lover and everyone else in the clan despised him. Only Itachi loved Naruto and only Itachi cared for Naruto, so Naruto would naturally grow up idolizing him. However Itachi didn't think he was worthy of such love. Not for a murderer like him, but anything to make his ottuoto happy.

"Tachi-nii why sad?" asked a curious Naruto in his broken speech.

Itachi gave a small start at the sound of that innocent voice and then chuckled softly he was daydreaming again. He had to stop that it upset Naruto to see him so deep in thought.

"Are you ready to play Naru-chan?" asked Itachi.

"Ya!" He shouted.

Then he took off down the hall and around the corner. When a sudden crash sounded Itachi ran to Naruto's location in a heartbeat, only to come face to face with his father.

"Chichue what are you doing here" Itachi asked tonelessly."

"Your game will have to wait". fugaku replied "It's time for the weapon to begin its ninja training."

And in that moment Itachi's heart froze because his ottuoto's pure soul was going to be stained crimson.

**_Hi it's a pleasure to be on and write today I received an email with a great review with suggestions on how to fix m story you know who you are thank you very much I hope this improvement is to your liking_**

**_-Kurokoi_**


	2. Tainted Angel

**The tainted angel**

Itachi felt cold he couldn't understand why. Why did his father have to Force Naruto to become a ninja? _**Wasn't it enough that his father**_ _**destroyed his childhood and stained his dreams with the blood and**_ _**Screams of the ninja he killed. Now he wanted to do the same with Naruto! How**_ _**Dare he! This monster, no this devil seeks to corrupt a true angel! I**_ _**Won't stand for this! NOT FOR ONE SECOND!**_ "

"Father no! He's just a child you can't possibly"…

Whatever Itachi was about to say was immediately silenced by the backhand Fugaku dealt him.

Silence you insolent brat! The demon child will be a trained weapon for the Uchiha and you will NOT stand in the way of that, am I understood!

"Hai chichue" Itachi replied through gritted teeth.

Good Fugaku said because Shisui will be training him.

The grin on Fugakus face could have scared the shinigami himself, because it was well known that Shisui hated Naruto more than any other clansmen. His parents were torn apart during the kyubi attack and Shisui believed that Naruto was the demon reborn. Itachi knew that Shisui would be ruthless with Naruto and could very well kill him during training. It was at that moment that Itachi decided that he would have to teach Naruto to protect himself because Itachi realized he could no longer protect him.

The angel would have to become a demon if he was to survive, but Itachi found himself wondering if he really could corrupt the only light in his now darkening world. He knew very well however that if he didn't Naruto would surely die. With that thought his decision was made. To protect his ottuoto he would gladly drown in darkness too bad he didn't realize how far he would have to fall to protect Naruto. As Naruto trained and suffered under Shisuis cruel tutelage he'd come home beaten and bloody only for Itachi to run him into the ground again .The worst part was that no matter how punishing his training Naruto would smile the whole time because his Tachi-Nii was training him. Itachi however hated himself for it. Every blow he dealt to Naruto sent a piercing pain into his heart and he knew it was because his heart was breaking. He couldn't stop not until Naruto could crush any would be attackers but would Naruto ever truly be safe? Even now he could see the veiled pain behind his eyes Naruto has always been strong Itachi thought.

He never cried no matter how severe the beating. He always kept smiling it's that smile Itachi swore to protect but how long could he continue to allow Naruto to experience such pain? They say the sharingan is only activated during a life and death battle the thing is Naruto activated it during his first training session. Why that was is to put it simply is because Shisui killed him. Itachi could remember that moment like it was yesterday because it always repeated in his nightmares.

**FLASHBACK**-

Come with me brat grunted Shisui as he yanked Naruto by the arm outside. It's time you learned your place as the Uchiha weapon!

"Weapon?" asked little Naruto curiously.

His only answer was a fist to the face quickly followed by a rib shattering kick that sent Naruto across the court yard. When he finally came to a stop it was all Naruto could do not to cry out in pain. However he remembered that Tachi-nii never cried and he had always wanted to be strong like Tachi. So coughing up blood and shaking badly little Naruto boldly got up again. Then he said the one thing that made Itachi fear for Naruto's life.

"More" said Naruto.

Shisui smiled cruelly at that and pulled out a kunai.

Ok brat let's play

He then ran at Naruto with a deadly gleam in his eye. This time Naruto was ready, well as ready as a three year old could be. He managed to jump out of the way of the first slash however the second strike was faster and he wasn't able to dodge it completely. The kunai fond home in his calf and this time Naruto did scream. He refused to cry however he would never cry because Tachi-told him to be strong! Sadly the wound slowed him down enough that there was no escaping the next stab. The kunai slashed his throat open and in a shower of blood he went down the world slowed down, he couldn't breathe, and he was falling but he couldn't stop himself. Then slowly his vision started fading to black. Itachi who had been tensely watching the training session for the first time in his life lost his composure.

"NARUTO!"

The scream that tore from his throat was enough to alert the whole compound. In that moment of panic and rage Itachi Uchiha attacked his cousin

"SHISUI YOU SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL YOU "

Itachi launched himself at Shisui and the blow that the enraged Itachi launched at him crushed his jaw bone. The follow-up knee to the face crushed his nose and sent him rolling. While on the ground he finally caught a glimpse of Itachi's enraged face and to his shock Itachi was crying but not just crying he was crying blood and that was the last he saw before Itachi's next blow knocked him out. Itachi was beyond rage he felt so much grief and pain he could hardly think straight. All he knew was that Naruto was dead and it was his fault for not protecting him. Suddenly his eyes were on fire, his sharingan flared and before he knew it he was being forced off of Shisui by his father and two clan elders. The last thing he knew was the look of shock on his father's face before it morphed into one of pleasure. The gasp of the elders as they looked at his eyes, and the faint call of they're alive! Before a sudden massive drain on his chakra made him pass out he was later awoken by a happy and completely healed Naruto. It would seem that the fox wasn't about to let its container die. Itachi immediately grabbed Naruto into a bone crushing hug Naruto giggling the whole time.

**FLASHBACK END**

That was three years ago in that time Naruto had come a long way. Through the relentless beatings given to him by Shisui and Itachi's own unforgiving training. Naruto was able to fully master the combat aspect of his sharingan. He had also mastered the Uchiha interceptor style of combat, the beginners taijutsu style of the Uchiha clan and in his arsenal was _**Katon: gokayo no jutsu,**_ _**Katon: hosenka no jutsu, Raiton: raikyu, and henge no jutsu;**_ the reason he didn't learn more was because he spent most of the training learning chakra control. All in all Naruto was genin level because his speed and reflexes were still too slow and his muscles had yet to fully develop. Itachi could easily say he was very proud of Naruto.

"TACHI-NIIIII!" Naruto Whined. You're daydreaming again!"

Itachi could only smile at that, no matter what happened Naruto was always so impatient.

So I am what of it. Itachi replied

"I was asking you to take me shopping for academy supplies."

Oh alright but on one condition.

"What is it I'll do anything." Naruto replied excitedly.

Alright I'll take you if you agree to start learning optical genjutsu.

"But Tachi genjutsu are so boring and controlling my chakra is too hard!"

That's no excuse. Replied Itachi amusedly.

"I promise I'll start after I graduate ok Tachi?"

"Fine have it your way Naru-chan." Itachi replied tiredly.

"Hey! I told you to stop calling me Naru-chan I'm not a Little kid anymore!" Naruto replied indignantly.

You'll always be little to me Naru-chan. Itachi teased.

Itachi couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at Naruto's petulant look.

Alright Naruto let's go.

Grabbing him by the shoulder Itachi quickly shunshind to the gates of the Uchiha compound.

So Naruto. Itachi said as they began walking towards the village.

Are you excited to be starting the academy next week?

"Ya." Naruto cheered. "I'm going to be the best in the whole academy just watch Tachi! I'll be beating up bad guys on an anbu team with you in no time."

Itachi tried his best to smile at that, the truth was that's the last thing Itachi wanted for Naruto. However he realized a long time ago that this was the path Naruto was destined to take. So he decided to do everything he could to support and prepare Naruto for the hardships to come.

Of course ottuoto but you have to graduate first. Itachi replied.

"Sure thing Tachi I'll be number one you'll see!"

_**um hi everyone this is my first fic and I wana thank everyone for reading since I'm new I could use some help so if you have any suggestions or even criticisms I'd be happy to read them just please be sure to tell how to fix what I do wrong while giving me feedback thank you**_


	3. To Enslave an Angel

**_Disclaimer I do not own Naruto_**

**_A bond like no other_**

"Ne Tachi-nii?" Naruto queried as they walked into the market place.

yes ottuoto?Itachi replied quietly.

"Will you buy me Anbu armor like yours? I want to look just like you!"

Itachi smiled at that sometimes he got so caught up trying to protect Naruto he forgot to cherish moments like these.

Sure Naru-chan we'll go after we pick up your Academy entrance gift.

"You got me a present!" Naruto's eyes lit up with shear excitement at the thought of him receiving a gift.

**_ Tachi-nii always got him the best gifts! Of course Tachi's gifts were the only ones he ever realy got but still they were the best! _**

"Let's go get it now Tachi!"

Then grabbing him by the hand ran all the way up the street.

"Wait Naruto you're going the wrong way! Itachi laughed."

"oh." was Naruto's intelligent reply to that.

With a smile still on his face Itachi then directed them to the right place upon arriving Naruto was shocked to find his present lied within a dusty old shop

"ne Tachi." Naruto asked "why are we in this dump?"

with a small sigh Itachi repeated a lesson he tried to teach Naruto at least a dozen times.

The eyes are the most deceiving things in existence that's why visual genjutsu's can be so effective.

Suddenly realizing what Itachi meant Naruto quickly put his hands in the ram seal and let out a soft Kai and in a sudden flash of light the shop was transformed into a single completely white room.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked.

"This" Itachi answered. "Is a safe house I created in case I ever had to run away with you for whatever reason."

Naruto didn't know how to react to that he knew that Tachi loved him more than anything but to be willing to sacrifice everything for his sake meant more to Naruto than any present ever could.

"Tachi-Nii" Naruto started uneasily.

Yes Naru?

"Am I really worth all that trouble I mean everyone else says I'm a worthless..."

Naruto don't finish that sentence. "You mean the world to me, I mean I practically raised you and I couldn't be prouder of you so never think that ever again."

Itachi then got down on one knee and embraced Naruto tightly

don't listen to anyone that says otherwise.

"Ne Tachi is it ok to hate so many people."

"I mean I've seen the looks you give people when they try to be cruel to me and I wana know should I hate them back?"

Naruto Itachi began I've never hated the villagers I may think of some of them as Idiotic Bigots but I can't hate them.

"Why not Tachi?

the look in Naruto's eyes silently begged Itachi to give him a reason not to hate those who had condemned him to a life of pain.

That's because I love Konoha more than my own life and when you love something or someone you fight with all your being to protect both the good and the bad aspects of It.

After a long stretch of silence Naruto spoke

"I understand now by protecting what I love I can show everyone that I'm not a monster and since Tachi-nii loves Konoha so much I'll protect it with all my heart too!"

His rant was then Interrupted by Itachi's chuckle.

"Hey I was being serious!"

I know Naru-chan it's just that you sounded just like a kage.

At that moment it hit Naruto.

"That's it I'll become hokage that way I can protect everyone and everything in the leaf!"

Itachi actually grinned at that

Then I'll help you every step of the way and when your hokage I'll be your bodyguard.

Of course. Itachi said. Frst you have to enter the academy now about that gift.

"Oh ya!" Naruto replied excitedly "what is it?"

See for yourself Itachi replied.

then placing his hand in the ram seal and calling out an almost inaudible Kai another flash of light revealed a sheathed kodaichi The scabbard was pitch black while the grip in contrast was a deep crimson with black tomoe's going down the center of it. The guard consisted of a blood red circle with three black tomoes inside of it. Naruto was awed.

Tachi It's beautiful!

Pick it up Naruto it's yours.

Then slowly with trembling hands Naruto picked up the sheathed sword.

one more thing you should know about the blade Itachi said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked curiously.

At that point Naruto seriously doubted the blade could be any cooler than it already was. Of course what Itachi said next derailed that train of thought.

"It solves the problem of your massive Chakra creating a beacon of your presence."

It seals your chakra until you unsheathe the blade until then you'll be able to fully hide your presence. However until you draw the blade you'll be without chakra so you'll have to Improve your stealth and hand to hand combat skills.

Truthfully the blade was meant to help Naruto hide from his attackers but Itachi couldn't tell him he was preparing for the worst. Lately things were looking sketchy at the Uchiha compound. The elders and Fugaku had basically sealed themselves within the shrine and that could only mean one thing. They were planning something and whatever it was Itachi had a sinking feeling it involved Naruto. Shaking himself out of his revere Itachi stood up and schooling his features spoke

come on Naruto let's go get that armor you wanted.

"Ok Tachi."

and with blade in hand led the way out of the safe house After Itachi reapplied the genjutsu of were about half-way to the store when Shisui jumped down from a roof top in front of them.

"Itachi" Shisui spoke. "The clan elders demand your and the demon's (at this he sent Naruto a death glare) presence at the Uchiha shrine immediately."

"Alright"Itachi spoke evenly but his eyes promised pain if Shisui ever called Naruto that in his presence again.

Sorry Naruto it looks like we'll have to postpone the trip to the store for another time.

Then quickly scooping a protesting Naruto up in his arms Itachi took to the roof tops at breakneck speed. When they finally arrived at the shrine they were met by a smug looking Fugaku

"come inside!" he barked. we've been waiting."

Once inside things became eerily quiet as they approached the elders.

"Itachi." one of them began. "It is time to let our clans most powerful member" then came a pause "learn his place!"

The elder finished furiously and in a flash Itachi was struck from behind by his father. Then as he lay on the ground still reeling from the blow they yanked Naruto forward and threw him against a pair of rafters. Itachi quickly tried to get to his feet to protect Naruto but to his horror he found he couldn't move!

"Wondering why you can't move?" His father asked arrogantly. "I placed a seal on the back of your head when I hit you."

Itachi's heart almost stopped at that. for the second time in his life Naruto needed him and even though he was right in front of him he could do nothing to save him. He watched in horror as they tied Naruto to the rafters and ripped his shirt off.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Itachi bellowed.

"We're going to show the demon brat just who he belongs" Fugaku sneered "it's time you learned Itachi that you cannot protect the demon forever because as long as the Uchiha are around he'll always be nothing more than a slave."

"Bring the brand." Fugaku barked out.

in short order an elder handed him a red hot brand coated in hot ink. Fugaku then approached the now bound Naruto easily ignoring Itachi shouts for him to stop and spoke

"do you know what this is demon? it's a special brand that ancient Uchiha's used to mark their slaves"

Naruto had no reply to that, he was paralyzed with fear and it was all he could do to keep breathing. Sadly his silence only seemed to egg Fugaku on

"well here's the best part the brand is actually a seal that forces its bearers to obey any living Uchiha because if they don't the seal fries them from the but you won't die will you? Your body will heal itself so you'd be in an endless cycle of agony for the rest of your natural life. Try to obey us then ne?"

with those last words Fugaku thrust the brand at Naruto's exposed back _**NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** _

Was the last thing that was heard was before brand met flesh.

**_Hello again readers I'd like to start by thanking those of you who have given me feedback on my story it means a lot that you took the time to help me out. Additionally I wana thank all those who are currently reading my story. I encourage you to give me feedback on how I'm doing r should you have any questions about the story I'll be sure to answer them JA ne_**

**_-Kurokoi_**


	4. Plans, Schemes, and Damnation

**_Plans, Schemes, and damnation_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto If I did the third would have owned Orochimaru_**

The moment the brand touched his back everything went white hot and he could smell something burning. Then he felt it, the searing agony of the brands touch hit him with the force of a mountain. In his now screaming mind Naruto fought harder than ever before to keep from screaming. He had to stay strong for Tachi he couldn't let Tachi hear his cries of agony! So biting down until his mouth bled and straining every muscle in his body until they tore he fought back his agonized screams. After what seemed like an eternity the burning finally stopped. The ropes that had grown taught because of his agonized thrashing finally slackened as his pain riddled body was cut lose and hit the floor. As this happened Itachi for the first time in his life openly cried for Naruto's pain. it wasn't fair! Once again he was helpless to protect Naruto while he was right there in front of him. Itachi was running his mind ragged trying to think of a way to at least ease Naruto's pain. Finally it hit him the one way he could take away Naruto's didn't know how he knew he just did and hoping beyond hope that it would work Itachi activated the jutsu that popped into his head.

Just as Itachi was getting ready to use his jutsu Fugaku made a hand seal and uttered the word "Fuin!" The pain from before felt like a tickle compared to this thankfully Just as Naruto's mind was about to break from the pain he made looked at Itachi's now bleeding eyes and his world quickly distorted into a black and red haven. Naruto couldn't understand why but he felt safe here. The last he heard was Tachi's solemn voice uttering "Tsukuyomi". Now that he knew that Naruto was safe Itachi could focus his bloody eyed glare at Fugaku. In response Fugaku only smirked victoriously toward Itachi.

"I knew it you've achieved Mangekyo." Replied Fugaku smugly.

At the looks of confusion on some of the younger members of the clan elders Fugaku began to explain.

"The mangekyo Sharingan is the pinnacle of the Uchiha legacy. "It is the highest level of our doujutsu first achieved by Madara Uchiha himself."

"It is also Fugaku continued the key to defeating the Sandaime hokage."

At those words everything clicked in Itachi's head. The secret meetings, the distancing from the village, trying to turn Naruto into a weapon!

**_"YOU SON OF A BITCH YOUR PLANNING a COUP DE TAT Aren't YOU!_** "Itachi snarled furiously.

"You won't get away with this I'll report you to the anbu you twisted bastard!"

"Go right ahead" Fugaku sneered. "Just know if were found out the demon brat dies in agony!"

That was enough to make Itachi freeze in place.

"This is what you're going to do." Fugaku ordered. "When we stage the coup the Uchiha police will take out the Anbu while our regular shinobi hold off the jonin, you will be given the honor of taking out the hokage himself."

Itachi was beyond furious and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop Fugakus plans. Not without risking Naruto's life which only left him with one option. In order to save Naruto Itachi would have to end his clan's existence. Itachi was not heartless however and this decision made him want to commit seppuku he wasn't even sure he could go through with it. Still for the leaf, for Naruto he would have to kill his heart. Itachi loved his family but he loved Naruto more. So when they finally let him go Itachi picked up the limp form of Naruto along with the blade he gave him and shunshind to his room. There he treated a now trembling Naruto's wounds and laid him in his bed. Finaly the exhaustion of keeping Naruto under the Tsukuyomi for so long took its pondering what he used iat the shrine what was Tsukuyomi and how did he instinctively know how to use he could ponder it more His vision began to fade and with a sway he passed out on the bed next to Naruto. What Itachi didn't realize was that the Tsukuyomi wore off when Itachi's anger at Fugaku broke his concentration and Naruto heard Fugakus explanation about the mangekyo.

The next morning Itachi awoke with a strange weight on his chest and looking down he smiled affectionately. It seemed that Naruto had cuddled up to him in his sleep. Then his vision shifted to the bandages wrapped tightly around Naruto's chest. The swell of anger accompanied by that sight was only quelled by Naruto's peacefully sleeping face. Itachi's heart wrenched painfully at that. He wished more than anything that Naruto's face could always look that way rather than be contorted in agony. Itachi's mind weighed heavily at his decision to kill his clan. He was sure he was going to hell for what he was planning to do, but if it meant saving Naruto and Konoha he'd gladly walk through the gates of hell. A movement on his chest alerted him to Naruto's imminent awakening. What happened next would give Itachi the strength to go through with his plan. In his sleep addled state Naruto mumbled the one thing Itachi always wanted to be "Tachi tuo-San."Naruto had called him dad Itachi had never felt so much joy in his young life! The boy he'd raised had called him dad. This would be what would give him the strength to kill his clan.

It had been a month since Itachi's vow and it seemed like the plans for the coup were already accelerating. Today Itachi had been summoned to the shrine in order to get briefed on the time of attack. As soon as Itachi walked through the door he was immediately led to an upturned mat where he realized had a staircase leading downward. As he slowly he began his descent he thought how funny I truly am going to hell. Upon reaching the bottom Itachi saw only a small circular room with a stone tablet in the center of it. On the tablet he noticed an inscription "let he with mastery of the divine eyes look upon this tablet and become god." After a moment of pondering Itachi realized the tablet spoke of a fully developed sharingan. Quickly activating his own he noticed he could now read more of the tablet. You who can read this shall be granted the power of a god but nothing is given without a price yours shall be eternal guilt for the loss of a loved one by your hand and you shall be granted the eyes of a devil" Itachi quickly realized that his guilt at being helpless to protect Naruto activated his Mangekyo.

With that in mind Itachi added even more chakra to his eyes and the pinwheel quickly swirled into being. Upon the activation Itachi quickly continued reading. "The eyes of the devil shall enslave even the greatest of demons and in the right shall be the wrath of the sun Amateratsu and in the left the world of the moon where you are god Tsukuyomi. The Tsukuyomi will be yours by instinct Amateratsu must be called and once both are mastered the body of the storm god susanoo shall be your sword and shield. Be warned the eyes of the devil were not meant for man with each use the divine sight shall be taken from you until the dark is all that remains.

Itachi was speechless how could such an evil act produce such power! Moreover his mangekyo couldn't read the entire tablet which meant that there was yet another level that could only be achieved after gaining susanoo. Itachi also realized that he would go blind if he used the mangekyo too much. Still he was prepared to make that sacrifice. What worried him was how to keep Naruto away long enough so the slave seal couldn't be used on him while Itachi slaughtered the clan. It was at that point that Fugaku who had been waiting by the stairs finally approached.

"That Itachi is the Uchiha legacy and with it you will crush the hokage. Begin training now we'll attack at the end of the demons school year by then he should be strong enough to kill the hokage's elite anbu guard"

**_Itachi was thinking something completely different. I have a year to become strong enough to kill my whole clan it looks like I really will have to go blind. I hope Naruto can forgive me for what I must do._**

**_Hello again fellow anime lovers I'd like to thank you all for reading and a special thanks to reader-san thank you you've been a massive help in writing this story. Like always constructive criticism is welcome as well as any questions you may have JA ne!_**

**_-Kurokoi_**


	5. The Ultimate Sin

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto_**

**_Parricide-the act of killing one's family_**

Naruto was worried. Lately Itachi had been training non-stop and they hadn't spent any time together in a whole week. On top of that his Training had taken a turn for the worse since the branding. He shivered as that particular memory crossed his mind. His training had only consisted of controlling the Kyubi's chakra. He had managed to get full control of one tail but at the cost of loss of sleep due to the vile chakra invading his mind constantly. Shisui had been crueler than usual during training and Naruto could hardly get any rest these days. He would go to the academy in the morning and come home at noon only to be slammed with training until he'd nearly drop dead only to get up again in two hours to repeat the process again. He was so tired oftentimes he slept during the academy lessons which resulted in his grades taking a nosedive. However nothing hurt him more than Itachi's absence in his life it was like a part of his heart was missing. Thinking of Itachi reminded him of what he learned of the mangekyo sharingan and the plot to overthrow the hokage. Naruto didn't know what to think.

Itachi once told him that he would give his life for Konoha. However he also knew that Itachi loved him more than anything and with the threat to Naruto being in agony for the rest of his life looming. Naruto didn't know what Itachi would do. Naruto had taken to heart what Itachi had told him in the safe house so long ago. He had come to truly love Konoha he even loved the people. While they may have hated him Naruto had also noticed how kind they were to each other and how loving and protective they were of their children. It was that same love he hoped the people could view him with someday. Naruto was also terrified of what might happen to Itachi if the coup failed. It hurt him a lot to see the look on Itachi's face every time he saw his exposed back. The brand left a large fan symbol permanently burned onto half of his back. Every time Itachi saw his back Naruto could feel the massive killing intent just bubbling under the surface. Naruto knew Itachi had little love for his family since then and he feared Itachi may rebel. Naruto was glad he had been trained in seals during academy hours when he wasn't sleeping because he felt that he would need every skill he had to survive what was to come.

Then came the day his academy teacher said the one thing that he never wanted to hear see you next year and just like that the year had ended. This meant that the coup would take place tonight! Naruto was so afraid he ran out of the academy and didn't stop running he didn't know where he was going he just knew he had to get away from it all. So he ran until he reached the top of the hokage monument. Once there he collapsed breathless, afraid, and trembling .From that spot he prayed to any god that would listen for the safety of his clan and more importantly the safety of his Tachi-nii. He remained in that spot praying until tears began to fall. He was so scared he didn't know what to do! He wanted everyone to be safe, to not be hurt but he knew the coup could only end in blood. He cried until exhaustion finally over took him and he fell asleep. By the time he finally awoke night had fallen and to his horror all was silent. He began to run home as fast as he could, wondering what could have happened.

Could they have been discovered? Was Itachi ok? Why wasn't there any fighting?

Quickly reaching to his shoulder and yelling Kai his sword popped into existence and with a well-practiced movement the blade was secured over his shoulder. With his chakra now sealed he became a ghost, a shadow passing through the Night. Moving silently and fluid as liquid Naruto accelerated his pace. He had to hurry he had to get there before Itachi got hurt! When he reached the Uchiha compound his heart dropped. He could smell blood and as he finally made it through the gates the gore he saw made him drop to his knees in horror. There hadn't been a fight here! He thought. It was a slaughter. Everywhere he looked there were puddles of blood. The street was riddled with dismembered limbs and rapidly cooling corpses. There were no survivors, at least not here Naruto realized. He knew he had to get up and keep going he had to know that Itachi was alright no matter how much blood he had to wade through he had to find Itachi! So getting to his feet and steeling himself he began running through the compound doing his best to ignore the hellish nightmare that surrounded him. What he saw as he ran would haunt him for the rest of his life, but after a hellish trek through the compound he finally arrived at the clan heads house. Once there the sight that greeted him left him in utter horror. Standing there stabbing a sword through Fugakus stomach was none other than Itachi.

**_-Earlier: _****_Itachi's _****_POV_**

Today was the day Itachi had been dreading the whole year. The day he would have to exterminate the Uchiha. The one thing he was glad of was Naruto hadn't come home from the academy so he wouldn't have to see the blood bath. Currently they were waiting at the front gate of the compound for Naruto's arrival to begin the attack. Itachi figured it was best to begin now while Naruto wasn't there to be used against him. Hopefully he could kill them all before Naruto came home. With that thought in mind he quickly analyzed his surroundings. There were ten shinobi surrounding him, five on each side each of jonin rank. The walls of the Uchiha compound were soundproof and recently in his paranoia Fugaku had raised a genjutsu that blocked all sight into the compound. All this meant that no one outside would know what was going on until it was too late.

"How Ironic." Itachi thought. "They sealed their own fates by trying to hide themselves"

So all Itachi had to worry about was killing everyone inside the walls and after a brief moment of thought Itachi was ready to begin. Sending out a brief prayer for forgiveness and Naruto's safety he began. Itachi realized he'd have only a few seconds before everyone realized what was going on .Too bad that was all the time he needed. Quickly activating his mangekyo and pulling out his ninjato he turned to the first ninja on his left and in a blur of movement he appeared before the jonin. With an elegant flick of his wrist head and body were separated. Itachi wasn't nearly done however and he proceeded to kick the now falling head into the next jonin's chest and while his hand were busy catching the severed head the jonin didn't have time to intercept the thrown kunai that slashed his throat open. While three other jonin's were distracted by the bloody end of one of their comrades they didn't notice the shadow clones sneaking up on them until they felt the kunai slide between their ribs and into their hearts.

"Five down five to go three on the left two on the right." Itachi thought.

That is until his clones exploded taking two more with them leaving only the three on the left still alive. Itachi then burst into a murder of crows before their eyes and reformed behind them. When the ninja turned to face him they burst into a shower of blood and severed limbs. They were no match for the genjutsu prowess of his sharingan. The whole exchange only lasted about fifteen seconds but by the end of it no one but Itachi stood. However there wasn't much time to think because immediately Itachi had to dodge a storm of shuriken as the next group of Uchiha came. These were all chunin about fifteen of them which Itachi didn't have time for. With a simple utterance of Amateratsu the black flames burst to life and reduced the entire group to ash within a matter of seconds. Quickly wiping the blood away from his eye Itachi then made ten shadow clones appear. The clones quickly took off in different directions each with the same orders. To exterminate all Uchiha they encountered. Itachi then turned his attention toward the center of the compound where his father and the elders would surely be. That's where he would go to end his father's plans permanently so quickly moving towards the area Itachi managed to get about halfway there before a group of five jonins and another fifteen chunin intercepted him.

This time they managed to strike first the jonin leaders quickly ran through hand seals while the chunin engaged him in taijutsu. Quickly ducking under the first blow that came his way Itachi quickly proceeded to disembowel the chunin in front of him. Then pivoting on his heel and swinging his blade in a wide arc two more heads rolled. That's when the jutsu started flying the first was a grand fire ball witch he made detonate prematurely with **_Futon: Daitopa _**the resulting explosion tore another seven chunin apart. However Itachi didn't see the suiryuudan until it was just inches away a split second substitution saved his life. Quickly turning his focus on the jonins while simultaneously dodging the attacks of the chunin Itachi made eye contact and cast Tsukuyomi after only a second the group of jonins collapsed. However that moment of distraction allowed a chunin to finally land an attack the kunai managed to sink about a fourth of the way into his arm before he managed to move away. Pulling the offending object out of his arm Itachi swiftly threw the kunai back at the chunin who managed to catch it. Only to be blown away by the discretely placed exploding tag along with four other chunin. That left three that were killed by a barrage of shuriken from behind as the Itachi before them poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

Itachi had to stop for a moment, he was quickly tiring, and the prolonged use of the Mangekyo was playing hell with his body. He was breathing hard and he could taste blood at the back of his throat. He had to keep going though he couldn't stop not until every last Uchiha was gone. At that moment the rest of his clones dispelled and he diligently sifted through the memories. It was done everyone was dead but the clan head and his wife. It was time to end this. With that last thought in mind Itachi began his approach to the clan heads house and as he reached the front he came face to face with a livid Fugaku.

"I have come to end this chichue." Itachi replied coldly.

The only thing that will end tonight is your life! Fugaku snarled furiously.

Itachi was done talking this monster had to die now! He dissolved into a murder of crows that flew at Fugaku's face and like the fool he was Fugaku watched the crows move instead of his surroundings when he realized his mistake Itachi's blade was already sinking into his gut. Itachi took no pleasure in this but at least now Naruto would be safe or at least that what he thought until he heard his voice.

T-Tachi-Nii! Naruto's face was one of utter shock as he saw Itachi killing their father.

Itachi felt his heart break. Naruto wasn't supposed to see this. He was never supposed to see what a monster he truly was. Yet there he was with a tear stained face looking at him with the deepest fear humanly possible.

"Forgive me Naruto." Itachi thought.

Fugaku on the other hand was cackling insanely.

The demon you love so much shall be the one to kill you! I've programed the seal on his back to draw out all his demonic chakra upon my death. You will die at the hands of a full powered demon traitor!

Then quickly pulling out a kunai Fugaku ended his own life. Upon his death there was a massive spike in demonic chakra and Naruto began screaming. Itachi tried to go to him but a massive explosion in chakra threw him through the clan heads house and out of the other side. When Itachi finally got up coughing blood The roar that was heard let him know Naruto was no longer in control.

**_Hey every one this was a long one. I hope you enjoyed it please feel free to give feedback and thanks for reading. If you feel the story is too slow I apologize I'm a beginning writer and I tend to go at a slower pace but don't worry things will eventually speed up. If you have questions I'll be sure to answer them. I once again thank mall you reviewers that have helped me improve this story I'm very grateful ja ne!_**

**_-Kurokoi_**


	6. The Man Of Sacrifice

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._**

**_The Man of sacrifice_**

Itachi was afraid. Scratch that Itachi was fucking terrified. Naruto had lost control which meant he'd be fighting the Kyubi but he didn't care about that. What scared him was that it would be Naruto's body the Kyubi would be fighting him with. Another scream tore out of Naruto's already raw throat as a full two tails of the chakra cloak swirled around him. Itachi realized that if he didn't do something soon he'd be dealing with a full powered Kyubi. Immediately running through a mental list of his skills Itachi came up short. By then Naruto had entered a three tailed state. Itachi was quickly running out of time and he still hadn't come up with anything when the Idea finally struck him. Immediately dashing toward Naruto Itachi made eye contact and shouting

**_"Tsukuyomi_**."

They both entered Naruto's mindscape. Appearing in a flooded sewer was a very unamusing experience for Itachi. The heavy aura of evil alerted Itachi to what part of Naruto's mindscape he was in. He had found Kyubi's cage the thunderous roar of the beast was enough to shake Itachi's bones.

**_UCHIHA SCUM! YOU DARE TO ENTER MY DOMAIN!_**

"You own nothing here beast!" Itachi replied tersely.

"Release Naruto at once."

Kyubi's laughter resounded through the chamber.

**_You dare to give me orders!_**

"Look into my eyes beast and know your master." Itachi then used his sharingan to stop more chakra from escaping.

Kyubi roared in fury once again the sharingan was suppressing his power!

**_It's too late fool even if you suppress me my chakra has turned him into a monster you will die at the hands of the one you sought to protect! _**

The last thing Itachi herd as he was thrown out of the mindscape was Kyubi's sinister laughter. The moment Itachi reentered his body he was fighting for his life. Before he could react to the attack a set of four tails slammed into his side. The force of the blow was strong enough to send him halfway across the compound flying through buildings the whole way. When he finally came to a stop he could barely breathe, he was choking on his own blood. Turning as quickly as possible Itachi hacked up as much blood as he could**_. "My lungs got punctured that means that attack shattered my ribs! It was a mistake to stay still for so long." _**Out of nowhere a beam of black energy came screeching at him. He had no time to move he had no moves left. The massive explosion that followed rocked Konoha to its core.

**AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE**-The room was packed with members of the council of fire when the explosion occurred.

"Hokage-Sama! That explosion came from the Uchiha compound!" one of the anbu guards shouted.

Just as everyone was about to go see what was happening at the Uchiha compound the hokage spoke.

"No one is to interfere this is a clan matter!"

But hokage-Sam-

"SILENCE! The hokage bellowed.

"We are not to interfere I was told this much in a letter that was delivered to my office today!" That much was true however what was in that letter was much graver.

**_Flashback_**

The day was just beginning at the hokage tower and already Sarutobi had a migraine. Danzo and his two advisors had been hounding him about getting control of the Kyubi before it turned against them. Just as he was about to refuse them once again a chunin messenger entered the room.

"Forgive the interruption hokage-sama but I have an urgent message from Itachi Uchiha."

This made everyone pause. Itachi was a very independent and intelligent member of the anbu there was little he couldn't handle. So if there was something he had to tell the hokage about it had to be important. Taking the letter from the chunin he opened it and began to read. As he read each line his face became paler until it was white as a sheet. At the hokage's usually impeccable facade slipping the others quickly became concerned.

"What is it Hiruzen?" Danzo questioned.

The Uchiha clan is planning a coup and Itachi-Kun has volunteered to kill them on the condition we don't get involved. At Danzo's sour face Sarutobi quickly amended. We will watch the situation but we mustn't act directly doing so could spark a civil war between us and clans that support the Uchiha. That seemed to placate him somewhat for the moment at least.

**_FLASHBACK END_**

The counsel seemed restless but Sarutobi couldn't risk anyone acting rashly he had ordered his Ninja to not go near the Uchiha compound under any circumstance. All he could do now was wait and hope for the best. Back at the Uchiha compound the smoke was finally beginning to settle. The amount of destruction left in the wake of the attack was as if a natural disaster had occurred not a single building was left standing and as for Itachi. Blood fell to the ground like rain. Itachi's labored breathing was ragged and gasping. Blood stained his entire face and he was clearly biting back a scream of agony. His left arm clutching tightly at his now profusely bleeding right shoulder, his arm was missing. **_That was to close_** Itachi thought. **_If I had waited to materialize_** **_susanoo even another fraction of a second I would be a stain on the grass now_**. Things were looking bad Itachi had lost a lot of blood and he continuously had to fight to keep from succumbing to chakra exhaustion. To top it off his ribs were shattered and his lungs were filling with blood he had run out of options. He knew he was going to die but he refused to do so until he knew Naruto and the leaf would be safe. That's when he realized he'd been distracted long enough for the creature to have killed him! So why hadn't it attacked?

Immediately looking up Itachi finally got a good look at it. There it sat on a collapsed rooftop watching him. It was horrifying, a beast completely crimson in color that looked like blood taking form. It looked like a beastly hybrid between man and a four tailed fox. Worst of all was that sinister smile composed of razor sharp teeth. The smile taunted Itachi. As powerful as he was the creature dealt with him as if he was trash it was almost as if. Itachi stopped cold that beast had been toying with him! That was the only reason he was still alive! Itachi felt truly helpless at that, he couldn't beat this thing and he didn't know how to stop the chakra's hold over Naruto. He felt a surge of anger at that **DAMN HIS FATHER AND HIS THRICE damned seal!** Just like that an Idea struck him. **_That's it! I'll destroy the slave seal on his back and make the chakra return to his seal!_**

"Alright beast!" Itachi bellowed as he forced himself to stand tall.

"Round two SUSANOO!"

As if hearing the call the form of a giant Yamabushi surrounded Itachi's bleeding form. It only took a few moments to fully form, once done Itachi Immediately dashed at the crimson beast. Moving at speeds beyond his body thanks to Susanoo Itachi used the warrior to deliver a crushing blow to where the beast was. However he had to quickly raise Susanoo's shield to protect himself from the withering heat of the fireball the beast spit at him. Immediately swinging the totsuka blade in retaliation Itachi finally managed to land a hit. **_That's it Itachi thought one more hit and I can die in peace_**. It was not to be however as the beast appeared right before Itachi completely unscathed. Itachi froze in shock. The beast took its opportunity. Wrapping two of its tails around Susanoo so the spectral warrior couldn't move then in the darkest most demonic voice Itachi ever heard the creature spoke

**_NIBI IMARI!_** The two remaining tails produced dual spheres of condensed energy and launched them point blank. The explosion was exponentially more powerful than the last. When the dust settled everything in the compound even the walls had been vaporized. The destruction even spread beyond the walls and demolished building within a half mile radius. Thankfully those places weren't vaporized so there may have been survivors. Standing at the epicenter of the blast was the Creature and Itachi. Itachi could only thank the gods that the blast sealed the wounds shut otherwise he would have bled out immediately. He had lost the right part of his body in that blast the only reason he was alive was because he was using a skin tight version of Susanoo to hold himself together. Still he had nothing left and as he began to fall forward he caught himself on the creature and held tight. A last embrace for his ottuoto, a last ploy to save everyone from the beast Naruto had become. He felt the creatures hand pierce his stomach. Still he refused to let go finally looking down the creatures back he gasped out

"Amateratsu"

And the fire burst to life over the creatures back. The beast began to writhe in agony and scream and still Itachi would not let go. The screams began to turn more human. Itachi managed a bloody smile it worked part of the seal burned off allowing Naruto's jinchuricki seal to reabsorb the Chakra. After another moment Naruto was Normal and Itachi let go. They both fell to the ground. As Itachi lay there almost he thought **_just one more thing!_** With that he used all his remaining strength to look over at Naruto who was about to pass out and for the last time they made eye contact.

"Tsukuyomi"

They both ended up looking at each other. Naruto's face was covered in blood and tears. No time Itachi thought just listen.

"Safe...house, love you Sochi."

He was stopped by a coughing fit of blood and chunks of bone. With that the world of Tsukuyomi broke Itachi was about to breathe his last. Naruto only whispers two words before he passed out "Tachi-Tuo'. With that Itachi let go he had gone blind quite a bit ago so he simply embraced the darkness that surrounded him and died with happiness in his heart he didn't imagine what Naruto said after all

**_AN: yosh! Another chapter I hope you guys enjoyed It, as always I'm all for constructive criticism and I'm always happy to answer questions even if it's the meaning of a word I've used. Special thanks to my awesome Reviewers and extra thanks to reader for having the patience and taking the time to help an aspiring writer Ja Ne!_**

**_-Kurokoi_**


	7. The Embodiment Of Suferring

**Disclaimer: I no own Naruto :p warning :f bomb ahead**

**_To Survive hell and become the embodiment of suffering_**

All was silent in the village hidden in the leaves. The council waited with bated breath as the battle of titans finally came to an end. In the homes of the citizens mothers held their frightened children and fathers readied to protect their homes. Konoha was preparing for a fight. However it never came, instead it began to rain. The heavens opened up and cried for the tragedy that had taken place. The rain quickly became a downpour that refused to stop. This is what a beaten and bloody Naruto awoke to. Everything hurt and he couldn't see. He couldn't remember what happened he was scared. **_Where was Tachi and what about everyone else? Where was he?_** That's when he finally felt the rain it was heavy and freezing. It had a sobering affect to it and slowly things started coming back to him. The first thing he remembered was the blood, so much blood! **_"Tachi!"_** Naruto realized. The person he loved most in the world had done this. How could he? Naruto couldn't believe it. His kind and gentle nii-sama had slaughtered the whole clan. Then a shock of realization struck him. **_Where was Tachi?_** Immediately trying to get up Naruto was met by the most incredible pain of his life. It felt as if every cell in his body had been torn apart one at a time. He once again collapsed and fell back onto the sandy ground. Wait sandy? Naruto immediately began feeling around the ground ignoring the pain shooting up his arm. Why was it sand he was in the Uchiha compound! What the hell had happend? Naruto's slowly building panic reached its peak when the memory of what Fugaku did to his seal bubbled to the surface. **_WHAT THE FUCK HAD HE DONE!_** Naruto was having a full blown panic attack by then. He couldn't breathe and everything was spinning the only thing that kept Naruto conscious was the need to find Itachi. After several minutes of just lying there Naruto's vision began to return. A few minutes after that He managed an excruciating crawl forward. From there he began a desperate crawl to find Tachi. He didn't have go far...What he saw broke him. There lying on the ground more bloody smear than man was his beloved Tachi-nii.

"TACHI NIIIIII!"

The scream of horror made his throat bleed with the intensity of it. Why did it have to be his Tachi-nii! Did the gods hate him so much that they took away his only solace in this horrible world! NO he wouldn't accept this not ever! Here he denounced the gods here he denounced fate and here he swore that he'd carry out Itachi's desire to protect the leaf! By this point Naruto had his face pressed into Itachi's no longer beating chest crying enough to match the down pour around them. What happened? Kept running through his mind again and again before he finally couldn't go on anymore and let himself slip into unconsciousness.

The council had just adjourned and Danzo could barely keep the smile off his face this had been to good an opportunity to pass up. For some time now he had been aware of the coup the Uchiha were planning what he hadn't known was that Itachi was planning to wipe out the Uchiha but the moment he did learn of it he put all his root on standby the moment the massacre ended they were to destroy the Uchiha bodies after harvesting the eyes. Of course Sarutobi only knew that there were shinobi standing by to destroy the bodies. This was perfect Danzo thought **_soon I'll be able to control the Kyuubi!_** Sarutobi on the other hand had sent out the troops immediately after the meeting to seal off the compound and see if Itachi was still alive though it's unlikely after feeling just how much demonic chakra was released. For a while Sarutobi actually feared that he would have to go and fight an unsealed nine tailed fox but thankfully it seems Itachi managed to stop it. It saddened him however that Naruto had attacked Itachi and transformed. That could only mean that the Uchiha had brainwashed him and if that was the case he would have to stand trial for treason. That thought sent a particularly sharp pain into the old kage's heart. The last thing he ever wanted to do was harm the Yondaime's legacy but the laws were clear. His hands were tied but that didn't mean he wouldn't do everything in his power to make sure Naruto lived at least.

Everything was pitch black and the only thing that could be heard was a wet dripping sound. Yet Naruto knew exactly where he was and this time he was out for blood!

"KYUUBI!"

His shout was met by an amused laugh from the ancient demon. **_What does my great and oh so mighty container require today._** It sneered maliciously. Since their first meeting Kyubi had loved to antagonize him because it knew one day Naruto's sharingan would be capable of subduing it. So it would antagonize him constantly until the day came Naruto could subdue it.

"You know what I want!" Naruto said.

Show me what happened out there. The kyubi could only grin **_anything to crush you_**. The room spun as the scenery changed to the Uchiha compound and Naruto watched in mute agony as he viewed Itachi fighting for his life against the beast he became. When his arm got disintegrated Naruto's heart broke and his eyes burned. When his right side was blown off Naruto's left eye bled. When Itachi died with a smile on his face both of his eyes bled so heavily his clothes were covered in blood. He continued crying until he passed out from blood loss.

When Naruto began to stir again he instantly knew something was wrong the reason being the moment he tried to move his arms he heard the rattling of chains. His next clue was that he couldn't feel the massive reserve of Chakra that dwelled within him which left him feeling weak.

"Naruto Uchiha" a solemn voice began.

When Naruto sat up to look at the speaker he was shocked to see the third hokage and the rest of the council before him.

"You are here to answer for what happened during the events of last night if your found guilty of any wrong doing you will be tried for treason."

Naruto wanted to cry all over again even now the world continued to torment him.

Hokage-sama. Naruto whispered. Take my chains off and I will show you.

Hokage-sama no! You can't let that beast free he'll-"Silence!" bellowed the Sandaime.

"Naruto I'll allow it but know if you try anything my anbu have orders to kill you the hokage spoke sadly."

Hai, hokage-sama.

Naruto's voice was so quiet and broken only the Hokage's highly skilled ears were able to pick up on them. Sarutobi was greatly saddend a child's voice should never sound like that he thought. Once the chains and chakra seals were removed Naruto's eyes began bleeding.

Look into my eyes. He spoke silently. "Tsukuyomi"

Suddenly the members of the council were transported to the Uchiha compound. See for yourselves. The horror show began once again. When they were done the councilors were horrified some cried while others vomited but the majority still blamed it on him.

Fiend! One of them shouted. YOU KILLED THE UCHIHA!

Before he could be stopped he leapt over the table and tried to swing at Naruto only for Naruto to flip him over his shoulder. He landed on the floor with the wind knocked out of him only to be straddled by a crying Naruto who immediately began punching him. LIAR! Naruto shouted through tears I LOVED TACHI I LOVED EVERYONE NO MATTER WHAT CAUSE TACHI LOVED THEM TOO! At This point the councilors face was a bloody mess and just as Naruto raised his fist to strike again he was embraced from behind. The shock off this made Naruto stop his assault and turn to face an openly weeping hokage. It's ok Naru I know it hurts but its ok to cry to. With that Naruto's tears became a downpour and he threw himself into the old man's chest crying for his sorrow Tachi tuo-san...tuo-san! His cries were so pained that even the ever stoic Hiashi Hyuuga showed his sympathy by placing a comforting arm on his shoulders. Still Naruto cried even when his tears became bloody the Hokage did not let go. This child the hokage thought may never feel love again. What a truly disheartening fact but at that moment the hokage promised to do anything he could for Naruto if only to ease his pain just a bit.

**_Time skip-_**

Two rock ninja quickly dashed through a clearing the forest nothing but an emerald blur due to the speed they were traveling.

"Hurry!" one of them urged. "We only have a couple minutes before Konoha comes after the scroll we stole!"

However his partner couldn't reply because he was too busy choking on his own blood because a kunai had sunk into his throat. A second later the body hit the ground the remaining rock Nin nervously looked around They were chunin and he had no idea how his buddy got hit! That could only mean they were being hunted by a jonin or worse an Anbu! However to his shock a blond boy that looked about twelve walked out of the foliage from the direction the kunai was thrown. What was strange was the brat was wearing ANBU armor but not just that he appeared to have his eyes covered by a cloth with a six point seal on it. What could he be trying to seal thought the chunin. Sadly that was his last thought before his head was severs by a black and red blade.

Naruto entered the village carrying the severed heads of the Chunin from there he began running until he reached the hokage tower. Once there he quickly walked upstairs and down the hall where he entered the hokage's office.

"Ah Naruto-kun." the old Kage began. "I trust you accomplished the mission."

At Naruto's nod Sarutobi smiled **_you'll be an excellent ninja yet my boy_**. Since the massacre Naruto had taken to asking for missions as a form of training since he could no longer train with Itachi. Ordinarily it would never be allowed but at the time the Ninja clan heads couldn't deny him such a thing and with their support the Sandaime overruled the objections of the civilians. It had done wonders actually as of right now Naruto was mid chunin level while his stealth was top notch the reason being that was one of Itachi's particular fields of expertise. Sadly Naruto stunted his own development by sealing his eyes a year ago when his sealing skills had gotten good enough. The third hoped that he'd unseal them someday so he could truly flourish as a shinobi. Thinking of shinobi reminded him of what he was going to ask.

"Naruto are you ready for the genin exam?"

The only reply he received was a now incredibly rate gentle smile. Since that day of the trial Naruto had taken a vow of silence and he stopped smiling it was only recently that he began smiling sadly his smiles looked so much like Itachi's it hurt to look at sometimes because it was a reminder of what the boy had lost. However Hiruzen hoped that his new team because he had no doubt Naruto would pass would be able to help him heal or at least that's what he prayed for.

**_Yo another chapter up! I hope you guys enjoyed as always reviews and questions are always all awesome for being so supportive I thank you all. ja ne_**

**_-Kurokoi_**


End file.
